Bittersweet Symphony
by drowninginmysleep5
Summary: A new student at Hogwarts is winning over Harry's heart


* * *

Bittersweet Symphony (contains HBP and OOP spoilers)

Don't own anyone but Ron's hot g/f, Rachel (BFFL), and Aurelia I also don't own all the sweet ass lyrics in this story

Chapter 1: All That I've Got (Lyrics belong to The Used)

Harry walked onto the Hogwarts Express. He couldn't believe that this was his last year at Hogwarts, nor could he believe the pain he had gone through. He had lost Sirius and Dumbledore in the past two years. At least he had Ron and Hermione had been his way of looking at the situation differently, but his view on it had changed. Ever since Ron had got a really hot girlfriend, he wasn't spending any time with Harry. As for Hermione and Ginny, ever since their faces had appeared in the Daily Prophet, they had been itching for the spot light and had, quite frankly, gotten on Harry's nerves. Harry and Ginny were left alone to find a compartment when Ron and Hermione went off to the prefect's compartments. As soon as they found an empty one, Ginny sat down and began to reapply her makeup. Harry merely rolled his eyes.

_She has a crush on herself_, he thought. As he watched as the girl he thought that he had once loved applied an entire new face to her skin, he heard someone outside the compartment. A young girl that looked his age came into the compartment.

"Okay if I sit in here, everywhere else is full," she told them. She had a duffle bag over one shoulder and a school bag over the other. She had short golden brown hair and green eyes and was dressed exactly like a muggle that would be moshing at a concert. Her jeans were ripped and one leg had "perfect?" written on a patch over the left pocket and Converse that were so worn that they had holes that you could fit your entire hand in. Her shirt was unusual. It had the words "Senses Fail" on it and it looked like the words were bathed in blood.

"No," was the immediate answer of Ginny as soon as she got a look at this stranger.

"Don't be so rude Ginny," Harry snapped at her. "Of course, we have room."

"Thanks," the stranger said relived. "I've been lugging around this bass guitar all day and it's really hurting my back." Harry saw her bring in a guitar case as soon as she set down all her luggage. "The name's Aurelia, by the way," she said extending a hand that Harry shook.

"Harry Potter," he replied.

"Oh, you're that kid everyone talks about," she exclaimed in realization.

"I guess I am. And um, the girl over there that's reapplying a new face is Ginny," Harry told her introducing Ginny.

"Nice to meet you Ginny," Aurelia said.

"Likewise, I'm sure," Ginny responded still applying make up.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Harry said to Aurelia, "but, what kind of accent is that?"

"American," she replied. From that point on, Aurelia told them, Harry more then Ginny, about American culture, music, food, and just everything about herself. Harry found her intriguing. Ginny just stayed in her seat and read or wrote in her diary. Ginny was really good at stereotyping and Aurelia was no exception. Right when Aurelia was telling him about the rock god Sting, the conductor announced that they would arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes. Harry got to change and so did Ginny.

"Aren't you going to change?" he asked Aurelia.

"No," she said simply putting on a black overcoat. "I was told that my uniform would be waiting for me."

"Okay then," Harry said.

"I'm going to go ahead and go. I have a lot to carry. Bye Harry, bye Ginny," Aurelia told them waving goodbye.

"Bye," Harry said as she left.

"Put your eyes back in your head," Ginny told him disgusted.

"What?" Harry responded innocently.

"She's American," Ginny said as though stating the obvious.

"It's not she's a criminal for that."

"But it does mean she's a little whore."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I was talking to Hermione in our magic journals and she told me that Aurelia got kicked out of her last school for sleeping with the headmaster's son."

"And how would Hermione know this?"

"Reliable source, besides, everyone knows that Americans only have one thing on their minds."

"Bull shit."

"What else explains why she's here?"

"Anything but that," Harry said picking up his bag and exiting the compartment alone.

Harry was steamed as he got into one of the Thestral drawn carriages. _How could Ginny say such terrible things about a girl they barley knew_, he thought. He may not know Aurelia that well, but he really wanted to get to know her.

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
Off guard, red handed  
Now I'm far from lonely  
Asleep I still see you lying next to me  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I.. _

I need something else  
Would someone please just give me  
Hit me, knock me out  
And let me go back to sleep  
I can laugh  
All I want inside I still am empty  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I...

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

I guess, I remember every glance you shot me  
Un-harmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat  
I squoze so hard  
I stopped your heart from beating  
So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me, I..

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

And it's all that I've got  
Yeah, it's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got!

So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

And it's all that I've got  
Yeah, it's all that I've got

* * *

Chapter2: Timber Wolves at New Jersey(Lyrics belong to Taking Back Sunday)

The Great Hall was crowded with students as usual. Harry thought he took the Great Hall for granted. He never really appreciated the beauty of the ceiling or the wonderful food that the house elves would cook for them.

This past summer, he would have killed for Hogwarts food instead of the food he was forced to eat in his quest to kill Voldemort. He had been staring down the barrel of a gun and was lucky to escape. He had succeeded in killing the Dark Lord and his arch nemesis father. Lucius Malfoy was dead and that gave more satisfaction then killing Voldemort. He now had to put away the followers that had gotten away and his work would be done. His ambitions to become an oaror were still bright and beautiful. He really liked helping the world and wanted to continue doing so. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the face of someone that he could only dream…no…have nightmares about returning to Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy's face loomed in the crowd. Harry felt a rush of anger course through his body. He wanted to go over and punch the shit out of Malfoy and didn't care who would see. Soon, he saw Malfoy approach him.

"Well, glad to see you're in one piece Potter," he sneered.

"What the hell do you want?" Harry asked menacingly.

"Don't get all defensive, isn't it all right for an old friend to come over and have a chat with a murderer," Malfoy said coldly.

"I'm not a murderer," Harry responded.

"Oh, really. My mom weeps every night over my father's dead body because he fell or he hit himself with one of his own curses, or did the Dark Lord kill his most faithful servant?" Malfoy asked getting angry.

"You're father tried to kill me. I merely used self defense," Harry told him.

"You keep telling yourself that. Just remember Potter, you might find that one wrong turn down a deserted hallway or one day in a secret passage, I might have to use self defense too," Malfoy warned him stepping aside and disappearing to his house table. Harry continued to glare after him until Aurelia came and sat next to him.

"Did you get settled?" he asked finally tearing his eyes from Malfoy.

"Yeah, McGonagall sorted me out. She wants me to stay in Gryffindor, so I guess we're housemates," she told him.

"Do you know how they are arranging the dorms this year?" he asked.

"Yes, she told me that we are having one person to a room now because of complaints about having to share a dorm with some people." Aurelia explained.

"Sounds good to me," Harry said smiling. He hadn't smiled in a while he finally realized. There was something about Aurelia that made him smile to himself and he liked it.

"So, after the feast, I heard there is going to be a party," she told him.

"They're really boring," Harry warned, "and besides, if you get caught in a game of truth or dare with Hermione and Ginny, well, it's not pretty."

"Oh come on chosen one!" she pleaded. "What's life without a little bit of risk to it?"

"Fine! I'll come, but only for a bit. I don't feel like spilling my soul to the whole house tonight thank you very much," he said.

"I'm really glad I met you," she told him finally voicing what Harry was thinking.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's nice to have someone who doesn't judge you like a lot of people are going to do," she said.

_Get up, get up  
Come on, come on, lets go  
There's just a few things  
I think that you should know  
Those words at best  
were worse than teenage poetry  
Fragment ideas  
and too many pronouns  
Stop it, come on  
You're not making sense now  
You can't make them want you  
They're all just laughing _

Literate and stylish (literate and stylish)  
Kissable and quiet (kissable and quiet)  
Well that's what girls dreams are made of  
And that's all you need to know (and that's all you need to know)  
You have it or you don't (you have it or you)  
You have it or you (don't)

You have it or you  
You see how much time you're wastin?  
You're coward of seperatin

Stop it, come on  
you know I can't help it  
I got the mic  
and you got the mosh pit  
What will it take  
to make you admit that you were wrong?  
Was his demise so carefully constructed?  
Well let's just say I got what I wanted  
Cause in the end it's always the same (you're still gone)  
Lets go

Literate and stylish (literate and Stylish)  
Kissable and quiet (kissable and quiet)  
Well that's what girls dreams are made of  
And that's all you need to know (and that's all you need to know)  
You have it or you don't (you have it or you)  
You have it or you (don't) don't

This is me with the words on the tip of my tongue  
And my eye through the scope  
down the barrel of a gun (gun,gun)  
Remind me not to ever act this way again  
This is you trying hard to  
make sure that you're seen  
With a girl on your arm  
and your heart on your sleeve  
Remind me not to ever think of you again  
This is me with the words  
on the tip of my tongue  
And my eye through the scope  
down the barrel of a gun  
Remind me not to ever act this way again (again)  
again (again)

This is me with the words  
on the tip of my tongue  
And my eye on the scope  
down the barrel of a gun  
I'll never act this way again

Rest the weight (I know somethin that you don't know)  
you've had your chance and folded  
Don't hold your breath  
because you'll only make things worse  
Rest the weight (I know somethin that you don't know)  
you've had your chance and folded  
Don't hold your breath  
because you'll only make things worse

(I know somethin that you don't know)  
This is me with the worst  
(I know somethin that you don't know)  
Intentions, don't  
Hold your, hold your breath  
(I know somethin that you don't know)  
Because you'll only make things worse  
Hold your breath  
Because you'll only make things worse  
Hold your breath  
(I know somethin that you don't know)  
because you'll only make things worse

Don't hold your breath because you'll only make things worse!

* * *

Chapter3: All the Things She Said(Lyrics belong to **t.A.T.u**.)

After the feast, Harry and Aurelia headed up to the dormitory and the beginning of the year party. As soon as they arrived, Hermione and Ginny pulled Harry, who pulled Aurelia, into a game of truth or dare. As Shamus walked by the circle of people gathered around, Harry took a plastic cup of fire whiskey from the tray he was carrying.

"I'm gonna need this," Harry told Shamus gulping it and then taking another cup, "and so is she." He handed it to Aurelia.

"Now, I pick Harry to go first," Hermione said. "I dare you to snog Ginny!"

"What!" yelled Harry and Aurelia at the same time. They then looked at each other and blushed.

"You heard me. Snog Ginny," Hermione repeated. Harry downed the rest of his whiskey in one gulp and leaned across the circle to Ginny. Ginny was smiling, but Harry looked exasperated. It seemed as though Ginny had wanted Hermione to dare Harry to do this and Harry knew that they had talked about it. It was probably another plot to get them back together. After they had stopped kissing, Harry got to go, "Okay Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ginny replied.

"Why are you such an ass around Aurelia?" he asked confidently.

"I'm not!" she said defensively.

"Tell the truth now," Harry reminded her.

"Why would I do that?" Ginny asked. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, my turn!" Ginny said excitedly. "Aurelia, truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Aurelia responded confidently.

"Is it true that you slept the headmaster's son back at your old school and you were forced to come here?"

"No," Aurelia simply responded not even blinking.

"Liar!" Ginny accused.

"I'm telling the truth," Aurelia pleaded.

"Then are you a virgin?" Ginny asked raising her voice. Aurelia paused at this question seeing if she should answer or not. Harry could see the answer in her eyes and needed to save her before she answered.

"You're only limited to one question per truth Ginny," Harry told her standing up next to Aurelia. "Come one Aurelia, I'll help you find your new dorm room."

He and Aurelia left the party in search for their new rooms.

"Thanks for saving me back there," she said gratefully.

"It was no problem," Harry told her. They soon found her room with her name on a plate on the door.

"I guess this is your stop," he said.

"Thanks for being a friend. I haven't had a good one in a while," she told him honestly.

"Well, you can always come to me when things get rough. Just remember that," he told her.

"I will. Goodnight."

_  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head) _

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said

Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind

Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said.

* * *

Chapter4: Rum is For Drinking Not Burning(Lyrics belong to Senses Fail)

For the next few weeks, Aurelia and Harry just got closer and closer. They soon could say that they trusted each other more then anyone else. But one question was still at the back of Harry's mind, why was she here?

She didn't attend class, but would return to the dormitory long after Harry had and would look tired. He never really questioned the matter, but one night, they were in his bedroom alone and he decided to voice his curiosity.

"Where do you go during the day?" he asked. She looked at him as though searching him. Harry felt like her eyes were a metal detector making sure he was safe.

"I go and train in the forbidden forest," she answered.

"Why?" he asked. She sighed and continued.

"You get your magic from a wand or potions or lessons, I get mine from meditation and training. I go off and train in a tranquil area because I'm an empath." Harry looked at her amazed. He had only read about empaths. They could project force fields, sense the emotions of others, and, to a certain extent, they could heal.

"Why would Dumbledore want an empath here at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Because he wanted me to keep an eye on Malfoy," she told him.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone that I'm an empath. If anyone knew, they would try to kill me."

"I promise you, I would never tell anyone," Harry said seriously.

"It's been so hard being surrounded by those so like you, but they never accept you," she said on the verge of tears.

"I'm a friend, don't forget that," Harry said putting a hand over hers.

"Will you come to one of my gigs?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" Harry said taken a back.

"Madam Rosmerta hired me as a performer at the Three Broomstix. I have a gig there Friday and I wanted you to come," she explained.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Harry told her feeling his stomach do a back flip. It was like a date, only without the date part.

He couldn't wait.

_This captain goes down with the ship  
All hands on deck, stand hip-to-hip  
I shout the orders, "Shoot to kill!"  
I'm dressed to thrill,  
I'm dressed to thrill. _

And all my enemies,  
I want their eyes to see,  
Their captain walk the plank  
Destroy them, rank by rank.

Sail with me into the setting sun  
The battle has been won, but war has just begun  
And as we grow, emotion starts to die,  
We need to find a way, just to keep our desire alive.

Now set the sail to quarter mast,  
We'll jump the ship, we'll sink 'em fast.  
Men follow me to victory,  
Red as the sea,  
Red as the sea.

And to the cannons roar,  
Their bodies dance ashore,  
A pirate's life for me,  
I won't go quietly.

Sail with me into the setting sun  
The battle has been won, but war has just begun  
And as we grow, emotion starts to die,  
We need to find a way, just to keep our desire alive.

And to my damsel in distress,  
You've made a mess of your new dress x2  
You've made a mess!

Sail with me into the setting sun  
The battle has been won, but war has just begun  
And as we grow, emotion starts to die,  
We need to find a way, just to keep our desire alive (I'm dressed to thrill)  
(I'm dressed to thrill)  
Just to keep our desire alive (I'm dressed to thrill)  
(I'm dressed to thrill)

* * *

Chapter5: Screaming Infidelities(Lyrics belong to Chris Ender Carrabba my future husband)

One day, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were walking down the hallway to their next class. Ron had already gone off to make out with his girlfriend before potions; so once again, he was nowhere to be scene. But as they walked, the subject turned to Aurelia.

"Did you see those lesbians she has in that notebook she writes in all the time?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, what does that tell you?" Hermione responded.

"She's a whore both ways!" Ginny giggled.

"What about the music she plays?" Hermione asked.

"What's that dong she blasts on a daily basis? "I want to be sedated or something like that?" Ginny said.

"So now she's a heroine addict too," Hermione joked. The girls were too busy dissing Aurelia to see her behind them. As soon as Aurelia head the first two things they said, she ran off. But Harry was too busy turning red to notice Aurelia either.

"And what about that poster in her room?" Ginny said.

"Yeah that guy is like fifty," Hermione said disgusted.

"Maybe it's her ex," Ginny yelled.

Harry had had enough. He turned on the spot to look at the two girls.

"Okay, first of all, the lesbian's names are Julia Volkova and Lena Katina. They are apart of a kick-ass band names t.A.T.u. and are better musicians then those faggot Weird Sisters will ever be. Secondly, that song that says she's a heroine addict is one of the best punk songs ever created by one of the fathers of punk, The Ramones. And finally, that poster on her wall is of one the greatest bassists ever. His name is Sting and he is her idol. Now will you two grow up! Just because she's American doesn't make her a slut, or a whore, or a bitch, or a drug addict. Just because she's different doesn't make she has problems like everyone else. Now when you two have found your head that has been up your ass since this summer, come tell me so I can talk to you again!" he yelled.

He ran off to go find Aurelia only to see her walking fast down a hallway.

"Aurelia, wait!" he called after her. She only quickened her pace.

He finally cut through a passageway and cut out in front of her.

"What is your problem!" she yelled at him.

"My problem? You ran from me," he told her.

"Go away!" she screamed. He grabbed her wrists so that she couldn't go away. "Let go of me!" He released her realizing how much it might have hurt her.

"You don't really like me do you?" she said angrily. "What with you and your little girlfriends talking about me behind my back. Well, you want to know what? I'm sick of people calling me a whore and a slut. So have a nice life Harry Potter!" She walked off leaving a hurt and sad Harry behind her.

_I'm missing your bed  
I never sleep  
Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak,  
And this bottle of beast  
Is taking me home _

1.  
I'm cuddling close  
To blankets and sheets  
But you're not alone, and you're not discreet  
Make sure I know who's taking you home.

I'm reading your note over again  
There's not a word that I comprehend,  
Except when you signed it  
"I will love you always and forever."

2.  
Well As for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs  
And sit alone and wonder  
How you're making out  
But as for me, I wish that I was anywhere with anyone  
Making out.

I'm missing your laugh  
How did it break?  
And when did your eyes begin to look fake?  
I hope you're as happy as you 're pretending.

1.  
I am alone  
In my defeat I wish I knew you were safely at home

I'm missing your bed  
I never sleep  
Avoiding the spots where we'd have speak, and  
This bottle of beast is taking me home.

2.

Your hair, it's everywhere.  
Screaming infidelities  
And taking its wear.  
Repeat Four times

* * *

Chapter6: A Brilliant Dance(Lyrics belong to future husband again)

Harry and Aurelia hadn't talked to each other in a few weeks. Harry missed having someone he could talk to. He missed the way she would tell a joke or how she would play her music in her room and they would mosh to it as best as Harry could. He missed everything about her and missed her all together. One day, he was leaning against a window, when he saw her jogging around the grounds. He watched her for a second and decided that it was time to talk to her.

"Hey! Hey, Aurelia!" he yelled trying to keep up with her. She stopped to catch her breath.

"Mr. Potter, you're going to have to keep up if you want to run with me," she told him not looking him in the eyes.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I did stick up for you, but I know I should have done it sooner," he said looking at her. "Please just look at me." She finally turned her head and looked him in the face. "Can we talk?" He asked. They went to the bank of the lake.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I know how defensive you get when people call you a slut. I don't want to make it sound like I'm invading your privacy, but that night when we were playing truth or dare, Ginny asked you if you were a virgin and I read the answer in the way the blood dropped from your face. I think if you talk about it, then maybe you would feel better about it," Harry told her. Aurelia looked him over as she did the night she told him why she was there.

"Alright," she responded. "You have to understand that I lost my virginity in the worst way possible…"

"You were rapped!" Harry said disbelievingly.

"Okay, maybe second worse. No I wasn't rapped. But it wasn't a happy ending. You see about two years ago when I was sixteen, I had this mentor named Chris. We met at a concert where his band, a Confessional on a Dashboard, were playing. He trained me because he knew who I was, or rather, what I was. I was fourteen when we met and he was nineteen. All the passion, the lust, the longing started the day I turned sixteen. One day, it all came down. One minute I was in the training field, the next I was in his bed room, the next thing I know I wake up to an empty bed with a note on the nightstand. He told me that he didn't want to leave me; he had to take care of something. About three weeks later, I got the message from Dumbledore saying that he was dead. That was when I got invited to this school. About two weeks before term started I contacted the ministry because I didn't have any of the things that Dumbledore said he would send me. That was when I found out that he was. I guess that was the first time I cried since Chris's death. I didn't cry when he died, I was in a state of shock more like. But when Dumbledore died, it was like the one link I had to Chris was dead. The only thing that was with me that reminded me of how he was my best friend, and my first love. That's all," she finished weakly. Harry felt his heart sink. He couldn't imagine something like that. A life filled with that much hurt, someone that fragile yet so strong. But the living example was right in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Harry said simply.

"So am I," she responded.

_So this is odd,  
the painful realization that has all gone wrong.  
And nobody cares at all,  
and nobody cares at all. _

So you buried all your lover's clothes  
and burned the letters lover wrote,  
but it doesn't make it any better.  
Does it make it any better?  
And the plaster dented from your fist  
in the hall where you had your first kiss  
reminds you that the memories will fade.

So this is strange,  
our sidestepping has come to be a brilliant dance  
where nobody leads at all,  
where nobody leads at all.

And the picture frames are facing down  
and the ringing from this empty sound  
is deafening and keeping you from sleep.  
And breathing is a foreign task  
and thinking's just too much to ask  
and you're measuring your minutes by a clock that's blinking eights.

This is incredible.  
Starving, insatiable,  
yes, this is love for the first time.  
Well you'd like to think that you were invincible.  
Yeah, well weren't we all once before we felt loss for the first time?  
Well this is the last time.

* * *

Chapter7: It's Dangerous Business Walking out Your Front Door(Lyrics belong to Underoath)

A few days later, Harry found himself walking down a hallway, when Aurelia came and began to walk beside him. They talked merrily about how much homework they had that weekend and how much they hated their new DADA teacher and most importantly, **exams **(cue extremely horrific music from "Psycho"). While Harry happily shared about how his dreams top be a darkwizard catcher were defiantly coming true, Aurelia stop walking.

"What is it?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Shh," she warned him. She walked forward a little and found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy, who had been hiding behind a suit of armor.

"Stupify!" he shouted hitting Aurelia square in the chest before she could do anything.

"Aurelia!" Harry yelled trying to get to her, but Malfoy turned and hit him with the crusiartis(sp?) curse and Harry curled into a heap on the ground screaming. The last thing he saw was Malfoy dragging Aurelia's limp body away before he blacked out.

"Harry…Harry," a voice was calling as if from a million miles away. "Get up mate." Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Ron was by his side, he was in his dorm.

"Thank God you're okay mate. You gave me quite a scare," Ron told him.

"Where's Aurelia?" Harry asked suddenly realizing what he had been doing before he blacked out.

"No one has seen her for about an hour now," Ron told him sadly.

"I've got to find her," Harry said getting up.

"Wait, how exactly are you going to do that?" Ron asked. Harry stood in thought for a minute and then the answer hit him.

"Room of Requirement," he merely said dashing from the room to the blank stretch of wall that would hopefully give him the answer he needed to find her.

_I've been up at this all night long  
I've been drowning in my sleep  
I've prayed for your safe place  
And its time for us to leave _

Time is running, its running on empty and the gas is running out  
I've decided that tonight is the night  
That I let love aside  
Full speed ahead this seems to be the place  
I've seen this once before  
Planned perfection sought in my dreams  
Hoping this would take you home

My knuckles have turned to white  
There's no turning back tonight  
So kiss me one last time

Around this turn where the cross will cast your shadow  
The people will all gather  
To remember such a day  
Where the flames grew as high as trees  
And the world stopped for you and me

My knuckles have turned to white  
There's no turning back tonight  
Kiss me one last time  
(Shut your eyes)  
My knuckles have turned to white  
There's no turning back tonight  
(so hold on tight)  
Kiss me one last time  
(Shut your eyes)

I will now bring new meaning to the word alone  
Endless nights of dreaming of life  
And the days we should have spent here

Drowning in my sleep I'm drowning in my sleep  
Drowning in my sleep I'm drowning in my sleep

Glass shatters and comes to a halt  
I thought we'd be there by now  
I thought it would be so much quicker than this

Pain has never been so brilliant  
I made sure you were buckled in  
Now you can walk hand in hand with him  
Hand in hand with him

My knuckles have turned to white  
There's no turning back tonight  
Kiss me one last time  
(Shut your eyes)  
My knuckles have turned to white  
There's no turning back tonight  
(so hold on tight)  
Kiss me one last time  
(Shut your...)

* * *

Chapter8: Let's Get Fucked Up and Die(Lyrics belong to Motion City Soundtrack)

Harry walked passed the wall three times thinking harder than he ever had in his life, _I need to find Aurelia, I need to find Aurelia, I need to find Aurelia!_

A door appeared when he had stopped pacing. He ripped it opened so fast he could have sworn he had torn the doorknob off. He found himself in a wooded area. _This must be where Malfoy took her_, he thought. He slowly made his way through the woods, careful not to make any noise. It was quickly getting dark and soon there would be no hope. He moved quickly thinking about how he needed to save her. An hour had gone by and that gave Malfoy plenty of time to kill Aurelia. He dove behind a fallen tree when he heard voices only a few yards in front of him.

"I'm asking you one last time, you bitch," Malfoy said to Aurelia, "why did Dumbledore send you here?"

"I don't now what the fuck you're talking about," Aurelia responded.

"Be that way," Malfoy sneered. "I gave the chance to die quickly and painlessly, but you loose." Harry saw that he tied her hands behind her back and she was on her knees. Malfoy knelt down to her and put his face in front of hers. "Now, I'm going to make the last hours of your life, the worst." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, when he pulled away, she hawked back and spat in his face. He fell back and two of his cronies came out of the shadows and grabbed Aurelia. "Stand her up," he commanded. Harry could see that Malfoy was going to rape and kill her. He could see that his hand were busy trying to undo his belt, Harry quickly pulled out his wand knowing that this was his chance. He jumped out and hit one of the guys holding Aurelia with the expelliarmous(sp?) curse and Aurelia kicked the other to the ground. He used a spell to rip through the ropes tying her hands together. Harry turned and felt a fist make contact with his face. He fell over looking up at Malfoy. Aurelia came over to help, but Malfoy hit her with a curse that sent purple flames from his wand. She went flying and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"No!" Harry shouted.

"Don't worry Potter, you'll join her soon," Malfoy told him putting his wand to Harry's throat. "Revenge is best served cold. Crusio!" Harry screamed as pain went through his body. A thousand knives were piercing his skin. Cutting at every inch of his they could reach. Malfoy lifted the curse soon after. "Now, I'm not going to kill you like a coward, cowards use wands. Brave ones kill looking straight into the eyes of their victims and feel their blood spill from their bodies. I will be brave." He withdrew a knife from his sleeve. He sliced Harry across the stomach. Harry's hands immediately pressed to it to stop the blood flow. He looked up to see Malfoy smiling. But a voice behind them, made Malfoy's head turn.

"Do bastards bleed, Malfoy?" Aurelia asked. Harry saw a knife go flying by him and land in Malfoy's chest. Malfoy fell over and coughed up a mouthful of blood. "I guess they do."

"Aurelia," Harry said weakly.

"Don't say anything. There's a place up here where I can help you," she told him slinging one of his arms over her shoulders to give him support. They reached an old cabin in a clearing about five minutes later. The cabin had only one room that included a bed, a fireplace, and table. She laid him down on the bed. She carefully removed his shirt so she could see his wound. Harry was slipping in and out at this point. Aurelia put a hand over the wound and it slowly began to close. Harry opened his eyes and looked down at the spot now healed.

"Thanks," he told her before passing out.

_Let's get fucked up and die..  
I'm speaking figuratively, of course..  
Like the last time that I committed suicide.. social suicide..  
Yeah, so I'm already dead on the inside,  
But I can still pretend with my memories and photographs,  
I've learned to love the lie. _

I wanna know what it's like to be awkward and innocent, not belligerent.  
I wanna know how it feels to be useful and pertinent and have common sense.. yeah  
Let me in, let me in to the club, cuz I wanna belong,  
And I need to get strong, and if memory serves,  
I'm addicted to words and they're useless.

(In this department)  
Let's get fucked up and die..  
I'm riding hard on the last legs of every lie,  
And the BMX bike of my life is about to explode,  
I'm about to explode.  
I'm a mess, I'm a wreck.  
I am perfect, and I have learned to accept all my problems and short comings,  
Cause I am so visceral, yet deeply inept.

I want to thank you for being a part of my forget-me-nots and marigolds..  
And all the things that don't get old..  
Is it legal to do this? I surely don't know.  
It's the only way I have learned to express myself around other peoples' descriptions of life..  
I'm afraid I'm alone and entirely useless...

(In this department)  
Let's get fucked up and die.  
For the last time I'm feeling  
we'll try not to smile  
As we cover our heads and drink heavily into the nights  
That still shock and surprise.  
I believe that I can, overcome this and beat everything in the end  
But I choose to abuse for the time being,  
maybe I'll win, but for now I've decided to die.

Sister soldier  
You've been such a positive influence on my mental frame  
If I could ever repay you,  
I would, but I'm hard up for cash  
And my memory lacks initiative.

God damn the liquor store's closed,  
we were so close to scoring  
it hurts, it destroys 'til it kills..  
I am tired and hungry and totally useless.  
(In this department)

* * *

Chapter9: Tears and Rain(Lyrics belong to James Blunt)

Harry awoke to a warm room. He looked over and saw Aurelia by a now lit fire.

"Good, you're awake," she smiled.

"I'm glad to be awake…and alive," he told her. She walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I have to go after tonight. I have to leave you," she told him.

"What?"

"Please don't say anything; it will just make it worse. Voldemort's old supporters will know I killed one of their own and will be after me. They want you dead already, put us together and we're a moving target. I'm not putting you in any danger," she explained.

"But, I don't really know how to say this… Aurelia, I think I love you," Harry said his voice shaking. She looked at him.

"Please don't say that," she told him. He lifted a hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She reached up and put her hand over his.

"Why not, it's true?"

"Because I don't want to have to say it back and then leave you. I can't hurt you," she said tears falling down her face.

"Listen to me," Harry said turning her face to his, "I don't care. You could never hurt me. Not now, not ever." She nodded slightly still crying silently. He gently put his lips on hers. She looked at him with red eyes once they broke apart. She saw nothing but pleading in his eyes and he could only see trust in hers. They kissed again, but it seemed to explode in the passion that passed from each others lips. It wasn't just a kiss; it was a lover's kiss. They held onto lips like they were hanging from the edge of a cliff. Like they were each others life line, let the line be broken, they would die. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. He slowly moved his tongue in and out of her mouth. He ran one finger along her arm. She shuddered at his touch. No boy, no… no man could ever do that to her. He gently removed her shirt and kissed her neck, her collarbone, the line between her breasts, every inch of skin that was exposed. He removed her bra and grazed his nose down her stomach. He gently kissed her belly button making her moan in anticipation. He began to massage her breasts and she tried to hold back the moan forming at the back of her throat and failed. She watched him slid his pants off so that he was standing in front her in his boxers. He gently leaned her back on the bed and took off her jeans and underwear.

"I… I …can wait. We don't have to do this," Harry told her barley able to get the words out.

"I can't stand to wait any longer," she replied. He removed his boxers and entered her. She felt the pain, but knew it would wave over in a few seconds. Sure enough, it melted anyway into pleasure she couldn't begin to describe. He began to pull in and out of her faster and harder, trusting nothing but his instincts. Aurelia's nailed dug into his back and he began to slow down, but she pulled him closer.

"Don't stop, Harry," she breathed in his ear. "Make me cum."

He felt himself ready to cum and with a cry he felt her tighten and he let out giving his virginity to her. She crawled on top of him and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Aurelia," he breathed.

"I love you Harry," she whispered back still weak from her orgasm.

_How I wish I could surrender my soul;  
Shed the clothes that become my skin;  
See the liar that burns within my needing.  
How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold.  
How I wish I had screamed out loud,  
Instead I've found no meaning. _

I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.

How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind;  
Hold memory close at hand,  
Help me understand the years.  
How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell.  
How I wish I would save my soul.  
I'm so cold from fear.

I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.  
Far, far away; find comfort in pain.  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.

* * *

Chapter10: Goodbye My Lover (Lyrics belong to James Blunt)

Aurelia awoke the next morning and looked into the face of her love. He was sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to wake him, so she got dressed quickly and quietly. He woke up right before she was going to leave.

"Aurelia, please don't go yet," Harry pleaded getting out of the bed and slipping into his boxers.

"I'm not. The train is picking me up in a few hours though," she said smiling weakly. "I've got to back to the castle and get my things together."

"But we don't know where we are," Harry said confused.

"Isn't it blatantly obvious that we're in the forbidden forest," she said smiling. "Wow, you had a Rachel moment."

"A what moment?" he asked.

"Rachel moment. Back when I was in training, there was girl named Rachel and she would always speak before she would think, so she would say the most stupid stuff."

"Sounds like Ron," Harry joked. They laughed together, but the laughter quickly died to be replaced with the fears running through their heads. The fear of being alone.

"Ready to go to the castle?" Harry finally asked after he had finished getting dressed.

"Yes," she said taking his hand in hers. They walked with their hand entwined back to the castle. When they entered her room, Aurelia began to pack up the room Harry had come know so well. Put away the CDs that he had come to love. But before they left for Hogsmead Station, she shoved a brown paper bag into his hands.

"Don't open this till I'm gone," she told him. He simply nodded in understanding.

They walked a silent journey to Hogsmead for her exit from his life on the Hogwarts Express. They stood just before the train and she took his hands.

"Please don't think this is an easy decision. We may be together someday, but now is not the time," she explained with tears in her eyes and fear in the little smile she was giving him.

"I understand, I will always love you Aurelia," he whispered in her ear.

"I will wait for you Harry Potter," she told him. They kissed one last time before Aurelia boarded the train. As the train pulled out, Harry took out what was in the package. She had left him a CD player and a small stack of his favorite songs on mixes she had made him. He smiled to himself.

"Goodbye my lover," he said quoting his favorite song, even to this day.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you. _

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.


End file.
